Young Hercules and Lilian
by Eve6
Summary: We just wrote a stupid little story in hopes of making you all laugh and killing Lilith. Enjoy!


Young Herc and Lilian 

ÒHey, last one to KoraÕs is a hindÕs hind!Ó yelled Iolaus as he sped off in the direction of the Academy hangout. Hercules and Jason immediately ran, trailing him. 

ÒHey guys, i can beat you!Ó Lilith screamed as she dashed off somewhat far behind. Soon she was out of sight and wondering if she had taken a wrong turn. She stopped and realized she was lost. 

ÒGuys?Ó she walked slowly, not noticing the thing behind her. She suddenly turned and screamed. 

Back at KoraÕs the boys weren't wondering where Lilith was. 

ÒIt seems so quiet!Ó exclaimed Jason. 

ÒYeah,Ó agreed Herc, Òwonder why that is?Ó 

ÒWhereÕs that loud girl?Ó inquired Kora. 

Iolaus looked up and realized it. ÒHEY! Lilian isn't here!Ó 

ÒWho is that?Ó Herc asked. 

ÒThe LOUD girl.Ó 

ÒYou mean yourself?Ó said Jason TRYING to be funny. Herc laughed. 

ÒYou know who i mean, sheÕs the only girl at the academy.Ó 

ÒOoh,Ó said Jason a look of understanding crossing his face. ÒThat Lilian!Ó\ 

Herc hit them both and said, ÒYou mean Lilith.Ó 

ÒWhoÕs she?Ó Jason and Iolaus asked. Herc hit them again. 

ÒSHE is Lillian!Ó 

ÒWhat ?????Ó 

ÒLilith is LilianÕs name.Ó 

ÒYou mean sheÕs been lying to us?Ó said Iolaus looking hurt. 

ÒNo, stupid,Ó Jason began, Òshe has obviously been bewitched by Ares to not know her name!Ó 

ÒWhy didn't she tell me?Ó Herc asked. 

ÒBecause she didnÕt know !!Ó Jason answered. 

Back at the Academy, during weapon training Jason approached Lilith. 

ÒWhy werenÕt you at KoraÕs, Lilith??Ó She turned to face him, her eyes glowing red, drool on her chin and replied. ÒWho?Ó 

ÒHerc was lying! Your name really is Lilian!! I knew it! What did Ares do to you?Ó 

ÒAres God of War!!Ó she started ÒHe is So fine! I saw him sing once! Those leather pants were... WAIT! I shouldn't be making sense I'm possessed!Ó 

ÒI KNEW IT!Ó Jason turned to Herc. ÒHey sheÕs possessed! You owe me like eight dinars man!Ó 

ÒWhat? SheÕs not possessed! She always looked that bad!!Ó 

ÒMmm, Kora is so hot-Oh my god! Lilian! what have they done to you!Ó Iolaus screamed as he walked up to the group. ÒYouÕre a far worse looking than i remember! Your hair is so-so...Ó Suddenly he could no longer look; it was too painful. 

ÒI know,Ó Jason added. ÒSome people are in wicked need of showers and circuses to work at.Ó 

ÒSILENCE!!!Ó 

ÒWhat a little commanding one we have!Ó 

ÒI WILL EAT-- MY NAME IS LILITH!!-- YOU ALL!Ó 

ÒGood one Lilian!Ó 

ÒTHE ONE WITH THE WEIRD HAIR-ELVIS FOREVER!!- GOES FIRST!!Ó 

ÒWait, you need to specify,Ó Jason started, ÒNow, you obviously donÕt mean me, my hair is GREAT! By the way watch the spit. But Iolaus has weird crazy hair and HercÕs hair does that weird flip over thing so... who are you gonna eat first?Ó 

ÒI have to agree, not w/ the hair thing but come on girl, say it don't spray it!Ó 

ÒYeah i want the news not the weather!Ó 

ÒI DID NOT-LALALA- REALIZE THAT BOTH-- SO KISS ME-- OF THEM HAD BAD-- MOONLIGHT-- HAIR!! I WILL EAT YOU ALL AT ONCE!Ó 

ÒHEY!!! they all started. 

ÒMy hair is weird, yes, although I prefer the term unique,Ó Iolaus began, Ò Anyway I supply demand-the ladies love it.Ó 

ÒI know! me also!Ó Herc screamed while Jason and Iolaus laughed. 

ÒINFIDELS! YOU WILL ALL-SING A SONG OF SIXPENCE- DIE HORRIBLE BLOODY MARY-SO KISS ME-Ó 

ÒWhy do you keep saying that? Cuz frankly...Ewww, it creeps me out.Ó 

Ares appeared. ÒI have come little brother!!Ó 

ÒDid you? Cuz i couldn't tell w/ that big flash of light and everything! And you being here and allÓ 

ÒPoint taken! EWWWWW Who's the ugly chick?Ó 

ÒShe thinks sheÕs possessed. And that her nameÕs Lilith.Ó 

ÒOh. Well, we cant fight w/ an ugly chick around so you want me to take care of her or something?Ó 

ÒYeah thatÕd be great thanks!Ó 

LILITH SHRIVELS UP AND DIES! 

Everyone cheered. ÒWell lets go celebrate at KoraÕsÓ Herc said. 

ÒPoor Lilian.. she didn't even know her own name.Ó 

ÒYouÕve won this time little brother!Ó And w/ that Ares disappeared. 

At KORAÕS 

ÒHey whereÕs that girl now?Ó 

ÒWhat girl?Ó 

ÒThe loud oneÓ 

ÒI dunno, have we seen her today?Ó 

THE END!!!!!! 

A/N 

We luv herc and co. but we have a big problem w/ Lilith... we don't like her existence! She is a complete moron and we thought that she needed to die. Thanks for readin'! Look for more soon from us!!!! Also, we meant to be stupid. We are not stupid people weÕre just good at writing it...well Hanna says Òspeak for yourself.Ó 

Eve6-Julie and Hanna


End file.
